Misplaced By Heaven, Bound in Magic
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Sebuah jalan bisa bercabang kapan saja. Hari itu, saat seorang gadis jatuh dari angkasa, seorang Harry Potter akan memilih takdirnya dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Eksperimen one-shot dengan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kelanjutan tergantung review.


=DISCLAIMER=

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Suu Minazuki-sensei untuk Sora no Otoshimono, JKR untuk HarPot), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

**Misplaced By Heaven, Bound in Magic**

A Harry Potter x Sora no Otoshimono crossover experiment

* * *

Asap memenuhi udara. Dua gadis dengan tinggi badan cukup berbeda sedang berusaha menyembunyikan diri di tengah kekacauan. Mata mereka sudah mulai perih karena kering. Walaupun begitu, gempuran para prajurit produksi massal belum mereda.

"Bagaimana posisi kita, Beta?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut biru muda panjang dengan poni menutupi sebagian matanya.

"… buruk. Kita didesak dari berbagai sisi, Daidalos-hakase…" gumam sang gadis yang dipanggil Beta itu sambil memegangi 'telinga' miliknya, pertanda ia sedang menggunakan kemampuan scanning miliknya. "Master tidak menyisakan satu Harpy pun dalam gudang, eh…?"

"Kita harus bersembunyi untuk saat ini…" ujar Daidalos sambil membuka sebuah panel di dinding. "Aku akan pergi ke lab rahasia milikku. Sang Master belum bisa menembus pertahanan Aegis-F… harusnya aku akan aman di sana."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari rute terbaik…" gumam Beta sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Tidak, Beta. Kamu harus lari ke permukaan," papar Daidalos sambil menggeleng. "Kamu bisa bersembunyi dengan lebih aman di sana."

"Tapi Daidalos-hakase…" sela Nymph, terkejut oleh keputusan sang ilmuwan.

"Kalau kita berdua bersembunyi di sana, Sang Master akan menemukan dan menangkap kita lebih cepat," papar Daidalos sambil mengetikkan beberapa baris perintah ke dalam komputer dalam panel. "Kalau kamu lari ke permukaan, konsentrasinya akan terpecah antara menangkapmu kembali dan mencari cara membobol Aegis-F. Ingat, kamu bisa membobol jaringan komputer Synapse dengan kemampuan Aphrodite milikmu. Belum lagi kamu punya kemampuan membuat CARD… ia akan lebih fokus untuk mencarimu di bawah sana. Dengan begitu, aku bisa bergerak lebih leluasa di sini untuk membebaskan Alpha dan Delta…"

"… Baiklah," gumam Beta sambil mengangguk pelan. Nampak jelas ia keberatan dengan keputusan Daidalos.

"Jangan merengut begitu," kata Daidalos lembut sambil tersenyum. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, dan kali itu aku akan membawa Alpha dan Delta."

"… Baik, Daidalos-hakase," balas Beta sambil menunduk. Ia ingin menahan air mata yang nyaris jatuh itu.

Sayup-sayup suara langkah kaki mulai mendekati tempat mereka bersembunyi. Jelas sudah, posisi mereka ketahuan.

"Nah, aku selesai. Sekarang sistem turret akan menghambat para Harpy itu," ujar Daidalos sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Kita berpisah di sini, Beta… ah, bukan. Nymph."

…

Harry Potter termenung. Hari itu keluarga Dursley pergi bertamasya lagi. Seperti biasa, ia dikunci The Dursleys lagi di rumah. Saat itu pukul sepuluh pagi, dan sarapan setengah tangkup roti yang ditinggalkan Petunia Dursley di meja makan sudah habis dicerna tubuh enam tahun Harry. Perutnya mulai berkeruyuk, sementara semua pintu lemari berisi bahan makanan telah dikunci rapat dengan gembok rangkap dua oleh Vernon.

*tok tok tok*

Ketukan di jendela dapur itu bak kode untuk Harry. Beberapa tahun ini, seorang tetangga bernama Mrs Figg mulai bersimpati padanya. Entah apa yang membuat nyonya baik yang tinggal di seberang jalan itu jadi senang berbagi pai dan makanan lain padanya. Pikiran enam tahun seorang Harry Potter belum lagi bisa mengurai maksud dibalik kebaikan sang nyonya, tapi makanan gratis yang diberikan oleh sang nyonya disaat ia sedang menahan lapar pastilah diberikan dengan maksud baik, kan?

"Kau ditinggal lagi di sini, Potter?" ujar sang nyonya sambil memberikan sekeranjang kue jahe pada Harry lewat jendela. "Mereka itu benar-benar…"

"Saya yang bangun kesiangan, Nyonya Figg," balas Harry sambil tersenyum sayu. "Terima kasih untuk kuenya."

"Anak baik," gumam sang nyonya paruh baya sambil mengusap ubun-ubun Harry. "Apa kau mau kubawakan makan siang? Aku tidak sengaja memasak spaghetti terlalu banyak tadi. Tak kusangka mereka menaikkan ukuran kemasannya…"

"Er… terima kasih, Nyonya!" balas Harry sambil tersenyum senang.

"Nah, sekarang cepat kau sembunyikan kue itu di lemarimu. Aku tak ingin kau dipukuli beruang laut itu gara-gara remah roti di dapur," ujar Figg sambil tersenyum dan menutup jendela.

…

Harry sedang mencuci piring siang itu. Spageti buatan nyonya Figg itu sangat enak dan mengenyangkan, jauh berbeda dengan makanan yang biasa ia terima dari keluarga Dursley yang selalu terlalu sedikit, terlalu buruk untuk konsumsi mereka, atau datang bersama pukulan sabuk Vernon Dursley yang selalu menyebut-nyebut kesalahan ayah dan ibunya. Harry hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa salah orang tuanya sampai-sampai sang paman mendendam begitu dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari halaman belakang. Sesuatu jatuh di sana. Harry segera melongok dari jendela dapur, hanya untuk mendapati seorang gadis muda terbaring di rumput dengan tubuh penuh luka. Sejenak hati Harry mengalami kemelut: Ia tahu Vernon akan memukulinya habis-habisan kalau ia berani membawa gadis itu ke dalam rumah, apalagi menyembunyikannya. Tapi sesuatu yang lain dalam hati Harry yang memaksanya untuk berpikir jauh di luar jangkauan pikiran anak seusianya, memohon pada kesadaran sang anak enam tahun untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang tampaknya tak jauh beda usia dengannya itu.

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, Harry menyelesaikan piring yang sedang dicucinya. Dibukanya jendela dapur untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Ia memutuskan melanggar perintah Vernon. Harry Potter telah mengumpulkan keberanian dan memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang benar: menyelamatkan sang gadis.

Dengan susah-payah Harry menyeret sang gadis ke rumah Mrs Figg di seberang. Pikiran sederhana Harry berkata bahwa tempat terbaik untuk meninggalkan gadis yang terluka ini adalah tempat seorang sekutu, dan keluarga Dursley jelas bukan sekutunya.

"Mrs Figg! Tolong!" serunya di depan pintu setelah setengah-menggedor pintu itu. Selama beberapa detik, tak ada jawaban. Harry menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas, siapa tahu ada tetangga lain yang mendengarnya. Akhirnya pintu itu pun berderit terbuka, Arabella Figg menunggu di sisi lain. Seekor kucing tabby ikut melongok penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ya Tuhan, Harry," ujar Mrs Figg setelah melihat sang gadis yang terkulai lemah di depan pintu. Iapun membukakan pintu sepenuhnya. "Cepat bawa dia masuk, sebelum tetangga lain tahu!"

"Terima kasih, nyonya Figg… sekarang sebaiknya saya kembali. Paman Vernon bisa kembali sewaktu-waktu…" ujar Harry sambil cepat-cepat kembali ke luar setelah membaringkan sang gadis di atas sofa nyonya Figg.

"Nah… kiranya apa yang telah terjadi padamu, nak…?" gumam sang nyonya sambil memperhatikan gadis cilik yang terbaring di sofanya itu setelah menutup pintu.

Menurut taksiran sang nyonya, umur sang gadis belumlah genap lima belas tahun. Tubuhnya mungil, dengan lekuk-lekuk yang feminin namun tak menonjol. Rambut sang gadis diikat ekor kuda ganda dan berwarna hijau pucat. Walaupun warna rambut ini tidak umum, bukan berarti Arabella Figg belum pernah melihat warna rambut yang lebih aneh. Salah satu saudarinya yang lulusan Hogwarts senang mewarnai rambutnya dengan corak totol cheetah. Hal itu dilakukan dengan sihir, tentunya.

Mata sang wanita paruh baya pun berpindah pada sepasang alat yang terpasang di tempat lazimnya telinga seseorang berada. Arabella dapat memastikan dari kilap dan warnanya, alat itu terbuat dari semacam logam. Bentuknya memang cukup unik, namun fungsi 'telinga' yang tampaknya terbuat dari campuran logam yang tak lazim itu itu adalah hal yang lain lagi. Seumur hidupnya Arabella belum pernah melihat alat seperti itu dipakai menggantikan telinga seorang penyihir. Apalagi alat itu tampak lebih mirip sesuatu yang di buat berdasarkan imajinasi Muggle bernama 'fiksi ilmiah'…

Hal ini menggiring Arabella Figg pada pertanyaan paling penting: dari mana gadis ini berasal? Jika melihat sekilas pada luka-lukanya, Arabella menyimpulkan bahwa sang gadis terjatuh dari tempat tinggi. Mungkin sebuah kecelakaan sapu? _Tidak, Kementerian pasti ribut kalau ada kecelakaan sapu di atas distrik Muggle seperti ini_, pikir sang wanita tua. Selain itu, sang wanita paruh baya juga melihat beberapa bekas terbakar di jubah putih keperakan yang dikenakan sang gadis. Mungkinkah… sebuah pertempuran sihir di udara? _Tidak,_ pikir Arabella sambil duduk di kursi. _Keributan yang ditimbulkan insiden seperti itu pasti akan dua kali lipat lebih besar dari tebakanku yang pertama._

_Jadi siapa sebenarnya dirimu, nak…?_ Pikir Arabella sambil tercenung. Belum sepuluh menit sang gadis terbaring di situ, ia sudah menimbulkan lebih banyak pertanyaan dari, misal, sepotong liontin berukir Slytherin di tutupnya.

…

Sore itu, sang gadis akhirnya siuman. Ia langsung menjalankan program diagnostik untuk mendeteksi kerusakan apa saja yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat pertempuran keluar dari Synapse itu. 'Telinga' panjang metalik milik sang gadis pun berdengung pelan, pertanda mesin-mesin di dalamnya sedang bekerja.

* * *

_Life Support Systems ... 30% nominal_

_Defensive Systems ... 5% nominal_

_Offensive Systems... 10% nominal_

_Locomotion Systems... 30% nominal_

_Detection and Early Warning Systems... 56% nominal_

_"Aphrodite" Fundamental Particle Jamming & Hacking System... 45% nominal_

_CARD Synthesis Systems... 3% nominal_

_Synthesis and Material Reconstruction System... 32% nominal_

_Communication and Language Processing Systems... 80% nominal_

_Running Repair Program... Configuration: General_

_Estimated Time of Repair… 12.000 hours_

_

* * *

_

"Guh… lama sekali…" bisik sang gadis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

_Changing configurations for Repair Program..._

_Changing resource allocation for:_

_CARD Synthesis System... -70%_

_Communication and Language Processing Systems... -100%_

_"Aphrodite" Fundamental Particle Jamming & Hacking System... -75%_

_Defensive Systems... +50%_

_Offensive Systems... +50%_

_Synthesis and Material Reconstruction Systems... +50%_

_Life Support System... +45%_

_Locomotion System... +50%_

_Applying changes to Repair Programs... changes applied._

_Estimated Time of Repair... 360 hours_

_

* * *

_

"Sudah siuman kau, nak?" tanya seorang wanita yang muncul dari arah dapur. Sang gadis sedikit terkejut, namun tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya.

"Y-ya… Andakah yang menyelamatkanku...?" Tanyanya pada sang nyonya yang meletakkan secangkir the hangat di depan sang gadis.

"Minumlah tehnya dulu," ujar sang nyonya sambil membantu sang gadis bangun. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, bukan, nak. Si Potter dari seberang jalan yang menemukanmu di halamannya lalu membawamu ke sini."

"…Tukang pot?" gumam sang gadis pelan.

"Oh, bukan. Nama lengkapnya Harry Potter, anak enam tahun yang tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley," jelas Arabella sambil tersenyum.

"Nnh…" geram sang gadis sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Hendak ke mana kau, nak?" tanya Arabella agak khawatir. "Tubuhmu belum lagi pulih…"

"Aku… harus menemukan Harry Potter…" geram sang gadis. Arabella bisa melihat tekad membara dalam mata sang gadis.

"Bagaimana kau akan menemukan Harry dalam rumah Dursley itu, nak?" tanya Arabella sambil mencoba membuat sang gadis tetap duduk. Sang gadis mengurungkan niatnya berdiri, namun api itu masih menyala terang, Arabella melihat.

"Aku punya beberapa trik untuk membantuku," balas sang gadis sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Sekarang… bisakah anda menceritakan rupa Harry Potter padaku, Nyonya?"

Dalam hatinya, Arabella Figg tersenyum. Sang Orang Tua Di Atas Sana ternyata tidak tuli dan tidak buta. Buktinya, ia mengirim malaikat ini untuk menolong membebaskan Harry Potter dari angkara murka keluarga laknat itu.

…

Malam itu, Harry tak bisa tidur. Punggungnya sakit karena disabuk Vernon, sebuah hukuman yang terbilang cukup kejam untuk anak seusia Harry. Ia menerima hukuman ini dari Vernon karena rumpun bunga di bawah jendela belakang rusak terinjak karena aksinya menyelamatkan sang gadis ber-ekor-kuda ganda tadi sore. Sekarang ia terpaksa menahan isakannya, atau Vernon akan mencambuknya lagi karena membuat keributan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran bercahaya muncul di langit-langit lemari tempat tinggal Harry. Sesosok gadis muda melayang turun dari dalam lingkaran itu dan mendarat dengan lembut di kaki Harry.

"Selamat malam, Harry Potter-" ucap sang gadis sebelum air mukanya berubah tiba-tiba. "Demi Langit Synapse… apakah kau terluka?"

"Y-ya…" balas Harry takjub. "Siapa…"

"Sssh... Jangan bicara dulu," potong sang gadis. "Berbaliklah… Ugh. Beberapa luka hantaman benda tumpul… jaringan kalus di bawah kulit… astaga. Siapapun yang melakukan ini padamu patut dihajar balik…"

"T-tapi a-aku merusak rumpun bunga..." jawab Harry pelan. "Aku pantas dihukum..."

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya tidak terlalu jelas untuk Harry, namun ia bisa melihat cahaya temaram menerangi dinding 'kamar' nya. Rasa sakit di punggungnya pun berkurang, bahkan hilang setelah beberapa detik. Isakan khawatir Harry berganti ketakjuban. Gadis berambut ekor-kuda ganda ini bisa menyembuhkan luka Harry hanya dengan sentuhan.

"Merasa baikan?" tanya sang gadis saat ia kembali membalikkan tubuh pendek dan kurang gizi Harry.

"Y-ya…" balas Harry. Ia masih agak terkejut. "Anda… siapa?"

"Namaku... Nymph. Angeloid Designasi-Beta, Tipe Perang Elektronik dan Informasi," timpal sang gadis sebelum mencium bibir Harry yang sedikit terbuka.

* * *

_Imprinting sequence started…_

_Genetic sequencing and profiling… completed_

_Master Code Phrase transfer… acknowledged_

_Chain of Command… established_

_Executive previlege given to…_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry terkesiap. Aksara aneh dari cahaya langsung beterbangan mengelilinginya dan Nymph. Ini semua seperti sihir. Di belakang Nymph, Harry melihat sepasang sayap semi-transparan yang berkilau bak pelangi terbuka. Ia seperti peri atau malaikat, manapun yang lebih kuat.

"Mulai sekarang, Harry Potter, aku adalah malaikat pelindungmu," bisik Nymph sambil melepaskan ciumannya. "Sekarang tidurlah. Kapanpun kau butuh bantuanku, panggillah namaku dan aku akan datang… Master."

…

Pagi-pagi, Vernon Dursley mendengar pintunya diketuk. Sebagai seorang warga negara yang taat membayar pajak, ia selalu berusaha membuat keluarganya tampak terhormat. Well, mungkin kecuali hari ini. Ia sudah seminggu telat membayar koran langganan, dan mungkin ini surat tagihannya…

"Vernon Dursley?" seorang pria berkacamata hitam dealam balutan setelan jas yang sama hitamnya bertanya. "Bisa kita bicara di dalam?"

"Ini… soal apa, ya?" tanya Vernon curiga.

"Saya Detektif Chester Samuels dan ini Detektif Sterling Dean," papar salah satu pria itu, yang berambut coklat cepak sambil memperlihatkan sebuah tanda pengenal kepolisian. "Kami dari Kepolisian Surrey, Domestic Violence Task Force. Ada laporan anonim tentang seorang anak yang diperlakukan kejam di rumah ini…"

"A-anda pasti salah rumah," ujar Vernon gugup. _Sialan, pasti bocah jahanam itu menelepon polisi saat aku tidur!_ pikirnya.

"Anda tampak gugup, tuan," ujar detektif Dean, yang berambut belah tengah dan bertubuh tegap, dengan nada penuh selidik. "Anda tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?"

"T-tentu tidak…" balas Vernon semakin gugup. "Pasti laporan itu dari tetangga salah dengar. Suara mengeong kucing tetangga seberang mirip sekali dengan erangan anak kecil, saya berani bersumpah…"

"Ah… baiklah kalau begitu kata anda. Laporan anonim, harus ditindaklanjuti kalau tidak mau didamprat atasan," timpal detektif Samuels sambil tersenyum masam dan garuk-garuk kepala. "Well, kalau begitu kami mohon diri saja. Semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini, Tuan Vernon."

"Eh… ehe, anda betul, tuan Detektif sekalian," ujar Vernon sambil tertawa canggung. Ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu begitu para detektif itu berbelok keluar dari pekarangannya.

"Mufufufu, walrus itu mudah sekali ditipu," terdengar suara tawa kecil Nymph dari udara kosong tak berapa jauh dari tempat peristiwa itu terjadi. Dua agen itu menghilang ke dalam udara kosong yang sama beberapa detik setelah pintu ditutup Vernon. "Semoga ilusi itu membuat dia kapok untuk sementara ini… sekarang aku punya waktu untuk menyadap rumah itu dan memberikan bukti untuk polisi kalau perlu…"

Singkat cerita, sejak saat itu, hidup seorang Harry Potter bersama sang malaikat pelindung pun dimulai.

* * *

**A/N**: Tindak lanjut dari sekumpulan fanfic mini tempo hari di Twitter :P Karena pada minta dibikin ficnya dalam bahasa Indonesia, so there you are. Oh ya, buat yang kemaren minta, silakan direview ya :P Dan kenapa di judulnya ditulis 'crossover experiment? Karena ini hanyalah ibarat 'pembuka' eksperimental saja. Saya belum mikir mau nulis multichapnya (tapi tetep saya kasi teaser kok di Omake :P ), pengen konsen ke Das Rote Gespenst dulu :P

**A/N 2**: Beberapa typo dan continuity error sudah diperbaiki.

* * *

**Omake**

.**  
**

_Harry tertelungkup di tanah. Nafasnya telah putus dibabat Avada Kedavra. Di sekelilingnya, para Pelahap Maut menarik nafas lega. Junjungan mereka telah berhasil mematahkan ramalan itu, ramalan kematiannya._

_…_

_Harry terbangun di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang tetiup angin. Di seberangnya, telah menunggu seorang perempuan bersayap dengan rambut panjang yang sedang tersenyum._

_"Harry, kenapa kau ada di sini..?"_

_"… Profesor Daidalos…?"_

_"Belum saatnya kau ke sini, nak," ujar sang perempuan bersayap melipat sayapnya yang tadi terkembang. "Kau masih berhutang sesuatu pada putri-putriku, anak muda."_

_…_

_"Akhirnya!" seru Voldemort sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku telah berhasil mematahkan ramalan busuk itu!"_

_"Belum…"_

_Tiba-tiba hari yang mendung itu berubah cerah. Dengan perasaan heran, Voldemort menoleh ke arah mayat Harry sambil berjengit. Ia kenal suara itu, dan kekhawatirannya terbukti. Harry Potter masih hidup._

_"Aku belum boleh mati… sebelum ketiga malaikat ini mencapai kebahagiaan sepenuhnya!"_

_Dari celah awan di langit itu, turunlah tiga orang malaikat, masing-masing dengan senjata yang dikenalnya._

_"Senpai, yakin mau memakai Hephaestos atau Apollon?" tanya yang berdada besar.  
_

_"Tampaknya tidak, Astraea. Terlalu banyak kolateral," balas yang satunya, sebuah busur tergenggam di tangannya.  
_

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sisakan beberapa untuk Chrysaor, ya?"_

_"Kalian ini, mau melanggar hukum Asimov?" timpal malaikat terakhir, yang tampak jauh lebih muda dari kedua malaikat terdahulu.  
_

_"Hukum Asimov hanya berlaku untuk manusia, Nymph. Mereka semua… monster."_

_"Hrmph, tak kusangka kau bisa juga jadi Rules Lawyer, Alpha… baiklah. Hacking Field, Full Range!"_

_"Variable Wing, limiter release. Artemis, Full Fire."_

_"Aaah, senpai pada curang! Chrysaor, kita jangan kalah! DOSSSEEEEEIII!"_


End file.
